bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Soul Detective ・ Karakuraizer Takes Off Again!
|image = |kanji = 魂葬刑事・カラクライザー再発進！ |romaji = Tamashī no keiji・Karakuraizā sai hasshin! |episodenumber = 311 |chapters = None |arc = None |previousepisode = Ichigo's Resolution! The Price of the Fierce Battle |nextepisode = Inauguration! The Brand New 2nd Division Captain! |japair = March 1, 2011 |engair = August 18, 2013 |opening = Melody of the Wild Dance |ending = Song For... }} is the three hundred and eleventh episode of the Bleach anime. The continued adventures of Karakura-Raizer. Summary As a Hollow goes to attack a Plus, Kon arrives, inhabiting Ichigo Kurosaki's body. Kon goes to transform into Karakura-Raizer, but is soon interrupted by a man wearing a top hat and black suit. He makes quick work of the Hollow and the Plus thanks him as her eyes glow red momentarily. Kon tries to ask the Plus if she is okay, but she merely fawns over the man, calling him Michel. In the Giant Hollow Fortress, the Unnamed Female Arrancar says that everything is going as planned as Michel stands in the shadows. She says that she is impressed, but then says that she should be impressed with herself for creating a being like Michel. She laughs wildly as she says that this time, Karakura Town will be hers. Over at the Urahara Shop, Kon goes in asking for Kisuke Urahara. Ururu Tsumugiya tells him that Urahara is out and Tatsuki Arisawa greets him. Kon finds the rest of the Karakura-Raizer team assembled there. Kon is told that they were all called there, but Urahara forgot about him. Ururu reads Urahara's orders, telling everyone that the Female Arrancar that they had previously encountered is back. Kon dismisses this and instead says that there is a caped man running around fighting Hollows. Keigo Asano says that it sounds like Michel. When Kon asks who Michel is, everyone is dumbfounded. They explain who he is, saying he is a spiritualist and Ururu, Tatsuki and Chizuru Honshō appear in capes similar to Michel's. Kon is surprised by Chizuru's interest in Michel, saying he thought she only liked women. He then pulls out a picture of Orihime Inoue in a bathing suit. Chizuru expressed little interest, shocking Kon. Tatsuki then takes the picture. Everyone tries to say that Michel must be after the Arrancar, but Kon says that Michel merely got in his way. The team takes to the streets, continuing to talk about Michel. Looking down a street, they see Michel signing autographs for fans. When Michel sees Kon, he rushes over, asking if he is okay after their encounter with the Hollow. Kon is rude towards him and everyone tells him to say thank you. The group apologizes on Kon's behalf and Michel looks into their eyes as he says that it is alright. Their eyes glow red momentarily as they begin fawning over him once more. Kon imagines Rukia Kuchiki and Orihime leaving him due to their disgust with his inability to say thank you to Michel. Kon snaps out of it and tries to say thank you, but everyone has stepped away and are conversing a short ways away. A Hollow then appears and Kon transforms to attack it. He punches it, but the punch does nothing. Michel rushes in and makes quick work of the Hollow once more. He tells Kon that Hollow are dangerous and should be left to him. Everyone else then rushes to him, thanking him. Kon transforms back and walks away, causing Michel to grin. Kon runs down the street, only to see everyone wearing a cape. Michel then appears on TV with the Karakura-Raizer team all in their suits. Michel says that it is so great that Karakura Town has protectors like them. He presents them with special capes like his that will allow them to fly like him. As this happens, their eyes glow red. Kon imagines Rukia and Orihime leaving him again, and admits that Michel is better than him. Michel and the team then touch down in a playground after their first flight with the capes. They all thank Michel and Tatsuki says she feels bad for Kon. Everyone tells her to not worry about it. Then she questions when she became so into Michel. Michel then gives up and says he intended to let them play a little longer and Ururu, Keigo, and Chizuru collapse. Kon walks down the street, downtrodden. He wanders upon the playground to see Michel attacking Tatsuki. Michel tells Tatsuki that he is under orders to invade Karakura Town. He says that the capes he gave the team drain Reiatsu. Kon is about to confront Michel, but remembering his power, he turns to run away. Overhearing Tatsuki's confidence in him, Kon returns right as Michel is about to hit Tatsuki with a Cero. Michel absorbs everyone's Reiatsu and transforms it into a trident. Kon then transforms into Karakura-Raizer. Kon struggles against Michel, but a quick intervention from Tatsuki allows him to land a punch on Michel, knocking out his tooth and ending the hypnosis on the town. Michel does not realize he has lost a tooth until Kon bursts out laughing at him. Michel transforms into his true form, a large Hollow, and Kon launches into a series of kicks against him. Michel blocks and then fires a large Cero from his trident at Kon. Kon kicks it away and then grabs Michel, flipping Michel over and then finishing him with a Raizer Beam. At the Giant Hollow Fortress, the Unnamed Female Arrancar is angered by Michel's defeat and breaks the computer system inside, causing the Fortress to crash once more. Back at the Urahara shop, Tatsuki wraps Kon's wounds and everyone thanks him. Urahara then reveals that Kon was not affected by Michel's hypnosis due to being a Modified Soul. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Kon arrives home to find Uryū Ishida there wearing a cape. Uryū says, however, that this cape is of his own design. He then thanks Kon for redeeming all of the capes from evil and says in recognition of this he has given Kon's plushy form a makeover; he proudly presents Kon's lion plush which is dressed in a frilly pink suit equipped with a cape. Kon does not appreciate the added value. Characters in Order of Appearance #Unnamed Plus #Unnamed Hollow #Kon (in Ichigo Kurosaki's body) #Michel #Unnamed Female Arrancar #Ururu Tsumugiya #Tatsuki Arisawa #Keigo Asano #Chizuru Honshō #Kisuke Urahara (flashback) #Orihime Inoue (photograph) #Rukia Kuchiki (fantasy) Fights None Powers and Techniques Used Hollow techniques used * * Techniques used * Other powers *Karakura-Raizer Suits Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes